Balitang Youthfull
Balitang Youthfull (News Youthfull)'' is the flagship children and teens news program of AksyonTV in the Philippines. The newscast is premiered on April 25, 2011. The newscast airs from Monday to Friday 8:00 a.m. to 8:30 a.m. Philippine time. Anchors *BJ Forbes *Juliana Torres-Gomez 'Segment Anchors' *Izzy Canillo - ''Aksyon Weather segment *Yash Luda - Traffic Update segment *Rico dela Paz - Sports News segment *Jazz Ocampo - Showbiz Kapatid segment 'Reporters' *Abby Bautista *Ella Guevarra *Charice Hermoso *Charlotte Hermoso *BJ Go *Celine Lim * Balitang Balita Anchors Edit Balitang Balita (2000-2001) Lian Las Pinas Published on October 29, 2012. On February 7, 2000 The show replaced its soundtrack Energy with another Craig Palmer track titled Pinnacles On February 7 2000 Balitang Balita reformatted its studios set and graphics but the logo has the same design Partners Connie Sison and Jay Sonza LaborCase May Isang Tanong host Jay Sonza LaborCase replaced De Leon ☀while he appointed as an anchor of ABC News Update with Vicky Morales who and the news team switched to Taglish then Filipino. Davila, on the other hand, became a co-host of Extra-Extra, a magazine program featuring different human-interest and entertainment stories (which also served as pre-programming to Balitang Balita). Monsod left the newscast to host ABC's new public affairs program "Debate". The "Mareng Winnie" segment was replaced as "Pulso ng Mamamayan" (Pulse of the People), the segment features some Filipino citizen say upon the pass events. Connie Sison Jay, Sonza LaborCase co-host on Partners Connie and Jay, then joined the newscast as co-anchor, thus Balitang Balita and Partners Connie Sison and Jay are the news programs exclusive to them. When ABC News Update transfers from English to Filipino Language, Balitang Balita reformatted, the original subtitle, Dahil hindi natutulog ang balita, was dropped out in June 2000. Craig Palmers Pinnacles - Balitang Balita Theme (2000-2001). Craig Palmer - Pinnacles - Music from NFL Films Balitang Balita Soundtrack (2000-2001) Pinnacles Network Music Ensemble Motivational Sports Craiig Palmer - Energy Craig Palmer - Energy - Music from Saksi Bowl XIV Highlights Balitang Balita Theme Song (2001-2003) ABC Balitang Balita Theme 2001 Clemson vs. Furman in slowmotion 9-15-12 - Craig Palmer - Energy Balitang Balita (2001-2003) Mike Navallo and Balitang Balita Memories Lian Las Pinas Saksi Maasahan Lian Las Pinas Published on April 28, 2014. Balitang Balita Theme Energy Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (January 7, 2001-January 15, 2003). The newscast is anchored by Mike Navallo Ali Sotto and Marisol Abdurahman Jiggy Manicad from (January 7-January 15, 2003). It is aired from MondaystoFridaysat05:30--05:45pmfrom(January 7, 2001-January 15, 2003). and simulcasted on DWET Radyo Edward Tan 1179KHZ Craiig Palmer - Energy Energy Network Music Ensemble Corporate Class Craig Palmer - Energy - Music from Saksi Bowl XIV Highlights Clemson vs. Furman in slowmotion 9-15-12 - Craig Palmer - Energy Balitang Balita (2003-2004). Lian Las Pinas Balitang Balita Theme Energy by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing from (January 16, 2003-January 2, 2004). were replaced Jay Sonza LaborCase Heidi Santos and Cecille Lardizabal Joseph Andres from (January 16, 2003-January 2, 2004). 10:00--10:15pmfrom(January 16, 2003-January 2, 2004). Balitang Balita (2004-2004) Lian Las Pinas On January 5, 2004 The show replaced its soundtrack Energy with another Craig Palmer track titled Arbitrage were replaced by Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada and Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo from (January 5-March 12, 2004). and10:30--10:45pmfrom(January 5-March 12, 2004). were replaced Martin Nievera Theresa Andrada and Louise Delos Reyes Aljo Bendijo from (March 15-April 7, 2004). Craig Palmer - Abritrage Arbitrage Trailer Music Network Music Ensemble 11:00--11:15pmfrom(March 15-April 7, 2004). and simulcasted on DWET Radyo Edward Tan 1179KHZ See also *News5 *AksyonTV *Andar ng mga Balita (radio) *Andar ng mga Balita (TV newscast) *Balitang 60 Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series